Austria's birthday 2010
by UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: October 26 2010-up 2011-up
1. 2010

I'm not hyper right now, like I was last post. Probably because I just used the inhaler only a minute ago. So I can tell you all that I don't really like Austria. I mean, I don't hate him, but he is a pussy. *doges frying pan* *gives Prussia high five* *laughs hysterically when Prussia gets hit with the frying pan*

even though I don't like him much, I think I did a good job with this. Review to tell me how you liked it, or what you didn't like.

* * *

His fingertips brushed against each key, almost too light a touch to make a sound. The music floated throughout the quiet house, and he let out a content smile. Until-

"Get your albino ass back here!"

"I'm too awesome for you and that frying pan!"

"I'll get you!"

Austria's fingers slipped, creating a most unpleasant sound. He cringed, then stood and walked into the hallway. Prussia hid behind him, using the Austrian as a human shield against Hungary. "I'm too sexy to die!" He protested.

"Lizzie, Love, we must think of Canada," Austria pointed out. Hungary grumbled something, then hugged Austria tightly.

"Roddy, you should get some sleep! Tomorrow is your birthday!" Hungary chirped. Austria sighed.

"Birthday...yes, I know," He shrugged, kissing Hungary lightly. The brunette blushed at the rare contact. "Goodnight, Lizzie. Goodnight, Gilbert," Austria added.

"Night. Sweet dreams, honey!" Hungary called.

"Sleep tight, pussy!" Gilbert cackled. Hungary whacked him over the head with her frying pan, knocking him out. He would be awake again soon, Austria dismissed as he entered his and Hungary's room.

Austria laid down on the bed, burying his face into his pillow and letting out a content sigh. He turned and glanced at Hungary's side of the bed. He was worried that-

No, that was foolish of him to worry about. Hungary loved him!

He was worried that Hungary would cheat on him with Prussia. They were alone in the house, and the two had known each other before Austria knew either of them. What if-?

"Don't be foolish, Roderich!" Austria scolded himself. He pulled the covers above his head and shut his eyes, yawning.

...Austria sat up in bed, pulling his glasses off and setting them on the table by his side of the bed. Then he returned to his previous sleeping position.

* * *

"This is a fucking huge book. And its filled with sissy piano music? So un-awesome!" Prussia scoffed.

"Fuck off, Gilbert," Hungary said simply.

"No, I want to help with Roddy's birthday," Prussia said defiantly. A small sob was heard, and Canada stumbled into the room, holding his arm and wiping away his tears. "Mattie?" Gilbert rushed to the little blonde's side. "Mattie? Come on, tell the Awesome Me who did this. I'll beat them up," Prussia urged.

"I fell," Canada sniffled. Prussia pondered that.

"So you want me to kill gravity?" He inquired weakly. Canada cried harder. "Hey, Mattie. You're okay, Mousie. You'll be okay," Prussia whispered, gathering up the Canadian in his arms.

"Gilbert, you should take...Matthew home," Hungary suggested. Prussia glared at her.

"That's just what you want me to do," He huffed. Canada choked over his sobs, hugging Prussia closer. "Alright, Mousie. I'll take you home," Gilbert sighed.

"Canada's a good actor," Hungary mumbled once they were gone, then got back to work cleaning the house.

* * *

Austria woke up to find his side was again empty. His fear was growing. If he went to the guest room (Prussia's self-proclaimed room), would he find his wife in bed with the albino?

Just then, Hungary ran in with a tray of breakfast secured in her grasp. She gave him a chaste kiss and jumped on the bed, starting to rock back and forth. "I had coffee to keep myself awake!" She explained with a creepy grin. Austria shivered slightly.

"Thank you very much, Lizzy," He smiled at her. She rolled off the bed onto the floor, then jumped to her feet.

"Okie-dokie, after you eat that you can come see your piano~!" Hungary laughed, skipping off.

"Oh God, what did she do to my piano?" Austria cried, almost having a heart attack. He ate his breakfast as quickly as possible and then took the empty tray and walked it into the kitchen.

Austria started to clean the dish, jumping when Hungary popped up next to him. "Roddy, why are you doing the dishes on your birthday?" She asked, pulling Austria away from said dishes.

Hungary dragged Austria to his piano, sitting him down on the bench and sitting in his lap, kissing him. Austria's cheeks went pink. His eyes wandered to the present on the piano.  
He picked it up, unwrapping it.

"Piano music...a whole book full of it..." His eyes lit up. Austria hugged his wife tightly, planting a firm kiss to her lips. Hungary blushed, looking away.

"You turned my Mattie against me!" Prussia shouted, storming into the room. He handed Austria a present, then turned his angry crimson eyes back to Hungary.

"Well, I had to get you to leave!...you didn't hurt him, did you?" Hungary asked, worried.

"Of course!" Prussia smirked. "He was being a bad boy; I had to punish him," He added. Austria's face went red and Hungary ran off with a major nosebleed.

Canada limped into the room then, collapsing in a chair and then cringing. "Owie~! Gillie, why'd you have to be so rough, eh?" He whimpered.

"I'm sorry, Mousie. I'll be gentle next time," Prussia purred, stroking Canada's cheek. Hungary squealed, having just come into the room.

* * *

Austria heard a loud banging noise. "Austria, get your ass over here and open this door!" That voice was familiar...Austria ran to the door, pulling it up. Switzerland's whole face went red. "I-I-Francis wanted to come over, not me! After all, we've never been friends," Switzerland muttered.

"Bonjour, Austria," France added. Austria sighed and let them in.

When Austria shut the door, he heard a small, "Beh~, that hurt..." Austria opened the door again, and Germany was checking to see if Italy was okay. Italy smiled at Austria, handing over a book.

"Oh? Thank you, Feliciano," Austria thanked.

"Ve~, its from Ludwig too!" Italy chirped.

"I see. Thank you, Germany," Austria added, looking down at the book. It was actually a book on how to bake cakes from all over the world. "Oh! Thank you very much!" Austria smiled. He let them in too, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

Italy, Hungary, and France were in the kitchen, baking Austria's birthday cake. Switzerland and Austria were on opposite sides of the living room. Germany had sat on the couch, Prussia next to his and Canada curled up in Prussia's lap, sleeping soundly.

"Austria, sir, can you please let me in?" Austria hurried to the door, and Liechtenstein ran in, Swissy laying on her head. "Happy birthday, Austria sir!" She chimed.

"L-Lili! Wh-what are you doing here?" Switzerland stuttered out. Liechtenstein blinked.

"Joining the party, of course," She smiled. Austria chuckled. Switzerland grumbled something, allowing Swissy to jump into his lap and nuzzle him.

"Ve~, the cake is ready!" Italy smiled brightly.

"And it looks lovely, if I do say so myself," France added. The duo carried it over to the table, laughing when Austria nearly fainted. The Italian and Frenchman had created a miniature piano. Everything was edible, too.

Soon, however, the cake was gone. It was terribly delicious, Austria noted, and everyone had a piece. Even Swissy. After the cake, they chatted for a bit and then decided they had to leave. "Sorry, Roddy, my awesomeness has to take my little mouse back to North America. The time difference has really fucked him up the ass," Prussia snickered at his joke, picking Canada up bridal style and carrying him off.

Switzerland stopped petting Swissy, who started to clean her paw. "I must be off as well. It's Lili's bedtime," Switzerland announced. Liechtenstein huffed, annoyed, and stormed out to France's car. Swissy froze mid-lick and put her paw back down, running after the blonde girl.

"If mon cher Suisse is leaving, then so must I," France added, following the Swiss boy out of the house.

"Feliciano and I have training to do," Germany sighed.

"Ve~, training-training or sex-training?" Italy asked as if it was an innocent statement. Germany and Austria both blushed and Hungary squealed.

"J-just come on, Feli!" Germany snapped, storming out.

"A-ah, Doitsu? Don't leave meeeee!" Italy whined, chasing after the flustered blonde.

Austria sighed, starting to get off the couch. Hungary sat on his lap before he could, and pressed her lips to his. Austria's eyes slowly shut as he deepened the kiss. "I love you," He whispered in her ear.

"Love you too, Roderich," Hungary smiled. Austria laid back on the couch and let Hungary rest her head on his chest. He started to absently run his fingers through her wavy brown hair.

Hungary gripped the Austrian's shirt lightly into her fist, and Austria noticed she had fallen asleep. He chuckled. That's what happens when caffeine is getting you through the day, he thought to himself. Slowly, he drifted off as well, his glasses slipping off his face and onto the floor.


	2. 2011

this is my headcanon, and Prussia is pretty out of character because of it so I'm sorry. I hope you like it anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Piano music was drifting through Austria's house, which by itself would have been normal. Except that Austria was outside, having just come back from getting a birthday cake for himself for the next day. Yes, he was buying his own cake, and no it was not 'lame' as Prussia said!

Austria fixed his glasses and came into his piano room, where a sight met him that almost made him die right there, and he wasn't sure whether it was in happiness or not, but he was pretty sure it was. For playing the piano, alone in the empty house, was none other than Prussia.

Prussia had always expressed a deep dislike for Austria's piano, and Austria heard rumors that he had been a child prodigy, forced to play piano because Germania wanted him to have one art he could boast about to Rome.

Austria came up slowly behind Prussia as the albino made beautiful music that rivaled his own. "I like that piece. What is it?" Austria asked. Prussia jumped, startled.

"I didn't hear you come home!" Prussia replied quickly, getting to his feet and moving away. His eyes darted around the room for some kind of distraction.

"What's wrong? You play very well," Austria said, confused. Prussia's pale cheeks went red.

"I-I just wanted t-to...and, and I didn't…I shouldn't have done it!" he cursed himself. Austria frowned, reaching out for his friend. Prussia pulled away. "It was just…I just saw it and…damn it, I shouldn't have done that!" Prussia glared at Austria. "Why did you have to catch me?" he demanded, storming off.

"Gilbert, wait!" Austria called. Hungary slowly opened up the coatroom door, coming out.

"He's very shy about these kinds of things, Roderich. You were the last person he wanted to know about it. I was his best friend, and he barely plays for me," Hungary explained. Austria plopped down on his couch.

"I don't know if I can truly live again without hearing that piece once more. It was beautiful," he admitted. Hungary smiled softly.

"He wrote it himself," she replied. "I'm no expert, but it seemed like he was writing it for you. Yesterday, at Taiwan's party, he wasn't there for half of it because he was here, writing and practicing that piece. Now, however, he probably won't play for you…" she sighed.

"Can you go talk to him? Tell him that I loved it and I want him to play it for me as a super special birthday present," Austria explained. Hungary got to her feet, uncertain. "And, um, Lizzie?" Hungary looked down at her husband. "Tell him I'm sorry." Hungary nodded and ran off.

Austria puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. Why did he have to catch Prussia? And why was the albino acting like it was his fault? Damn red-eyed asshole should have kept an ear out for someone coming. And why the hell did Prussia not notice Hungary in the closet? Austria felt like rolling around on the floor in a major adult fit-throwing session, but he refused to do that because it was unsightly and undignified...

Okay, okay, you got him. When he was sure nobody was around, Austria rolled around on the floor in a major adult fit-throwing session.

* * *

Austria's party wasn't all that big. Switzerland and Liechtenstein came, bringing along Swissy. France, of course, came along with Switzerland. Hungary and Prussia were supposed to be around, but neither had been seen since the shenanigans of yesterday. Oh, and the Italy brothers and their lovers would be arriving shortly.

Austria sat at his piano, looking over the new music that Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and Swissy bought for him. France, however, had bought Austria something in a pink box and he was forbidden to take it out for all eyes to see but he did look in and see- "oh my god, France, what the hell?" It's needless to say what it is, for if you all know France than you can take an educated guess that it was something very sexual. A correctly educated guess.

Hungary had left Austria's new sewing kit on top of his piano, ready to sew any underwear that anyone tried to throw out. Speaking of underwear-thrower-outers, Germany was here. Along with, of course, Italy, Romano, and Spain. It was inconvenient for Austria to be directly and indirectly acquaintance with all of the Bad Touch Trio. Spain, because he is dating Romano who was Austria's former charge. France because of the obvious reasons of Austria's childhood best friend, Switzerland, dating him. And Prussia because Austria's wife being childhood best friends with him. Speaking of Prussia and Austria's wife, Hungary and Prussia weren't around still.

Anyways, Italy and Romano brought over themselves dressed in their old maid outfits, making both of their boyfriends extremely happy in multiple ways, but just filling Austria with a sense of nostalgia. Germany brought balloons, which was slightly useless but still a nice thought. Spain, however, bought a dog collar and a whip and said he didn't know who would be using what so he just bought them in standard black. Damn tomato asshole!

Austria moved his small party into the backyard, where everyone chilled out. Liechtenstein, Swissy, and Italy played tag. Romano and Switzerland rolled their eyes and conversed. France and Spain were doing something mischievous, and Germany and Austria were speaking about the latter's dilemma with Prussia.

"I'm not sure what you can do, maybe Elizabeta will coax him out? Only she and I know Gilbert well enough for that, but only Elizabeta has been successful at actually using her knowledge to coax him into things," Germany explained.

"I just have a sinking suspicion that Gilbert will never want to see me again," Austria sighed miserably. Germany chuckled.

"As I said before, only Elizabeta and I know Gilbert well enough. Gilbert loves you; you are one of his greatest friends even though it seems he treats you like shit. Don't worry, that's how he treats me and I know he loves me as a brotherly best friend of sorts," Germany smiled. Austria looked up.

"How? How do you know I'm one of his best friends, and how do you know you are one of his best friends?" Austria questioned. At this inquiry, Germany stopped and thought.

"He, uh..." Germany scratched the back of his head. "I don't know if I should tell you this, because he doesn't even know I know. He has insomnia, first off," Germany started.

"Yes, I know. It developed after Holy Rome...after he..." Austria struggled to say the words.

"I know," Germany replied, "when he sleeps, sometimes he has awful nightmares about bad things happening to his loved ones. Me, you, Elizabeta, Matthew, Feli, Lovino, Spain, France...even Gilbird sometimes," Germany explained. Austria looked up at him, seeing the pained expression upon Germany's face. "He's written some down in journals, and they are truly terrible things to think about."

"I didn't even-" Austria started. Hungary came over and sat on his lap. "Lizzie, where is Gilbert?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, then changed the conversation.

* * *

Austria was standing around, watching as his guests played some kind of frivolous birthday party game, when suddenly he was pulled from behind into the house. He tried to turn around, but of course the person blindfolded him. The person who was obviously Prussia.

"Don't speak, or I'm cutting all of both of our fingers off so you can't play and I can't play either, which I wish I would have done before to rid myself of this unawesome experience and don't you dare laugh at me because I worked almost all day for a week on writing and perfecting this damn piece of hellish music and if you don't think its the epitome of awesomeness, then I'm cutting your dick off and gluing it to Lizzie's forehead so she will be a dickicorn!" Austria heard Prussia ranting as he was led to the piano.

Austria sat and waited impatiently for Prussia to start playing. When he did, it was as if...you know what, there was no simile for this gorgeous piece of composer. It was like angels having heavenly sex. Okay, that was kind of gross. But it was amazing, okay? Austria could have listened to it play on repeat for millions of millenniums to come, but Prussia only had half an hour of a song. Austria slowly took the blindfold off and looked at Prussia. Just...looked.

Prussia looked up, cheeks red and embarrassed tears in his eyes. "What?" he pouted. Austria shook his head.

"It was the most beautiful composer ever written, Gilbert. I can't believe it took you a week to play such heavenly music..." Austria admitted. Prussia looked startled. "Thank you."

"I-it's no big deal," Prussia blushed deeper. He frowned. "Actually, it was a pretty big deal! It was pretty awesome of me to do this for you!" He realized. Austria laughed.

"I have one more request," he finally stated. Prussia looked up. "Will you teach me to play it?"

Prussia gaped at him. "You liked it that much?" he gasped. Austria nodded enthusiastically. For a moment, Prussia remained as he was. Suddenly, he launched himself at Austria. "Thank you so much, Roddy! You don't know how much this means to me that you like my music! Of course, of course, of course I'll teach you how to play it!" Prussia cried. Austria laughed.

"You boys done playing your little brosexual games?" Hungary quizzed from the doorway. Austria and Prussia jumped to their feet. "The cake is about to be cut," Hungary added, "don't let Elizabird eat any more seeds, by the way."

Prussia picked up the little black chick as well as his own Gilbird and placed them both on his head. Gilbird was content there, but Elizabird flew down to his shoulder and bitched him out in bird language. "Okay, okay, I'll take you to Lizzie!" he scolded. She cheeped angrily back at him.

* * *

last part was because I didn't want anyone to think Elizabird was a temporary character, because she's not. She's permanent, like Swissy.

by the way, dickicorn. yeah, he said it. imagine that, bro.

speaking of that, brosexual. yeah, she said it. come at me, bro.

also, I'm proud of this one because Austria is a sissy but I wrote an awesome story for him. cool story, bro. hoped you liked it.


End file.
